Just Another Nameless Memory
by Ayumiii
Summary: A society where orphans are adopted by Vampires only to serve as food until they are thrown away. Harry shares the fates of these orphans under the Vampire Draco for 3yrs, until he was taken away, but their agreement binds him to return once he turns 16.H


Disclaimer: Snapple Fact: Ayumiii does not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A society where orphans are adopted by Vampires only to serve as food until the day they are thrown away. Harry shares the fates of these orphans under the Vampire Draco for 3yrs, until he was taken away, but their agreement binds him to return once he turns 16.

* * *

**Just Another Nameless Memory**

By: Ayumiii

Chapter One

Orphanages tend to be overrun with children since there are more orphans than foster parents. No one knows exactly how it started, but vampires started to 'adopt' these orphans under their wings and have them grow up to become food suppliers. The wizardry world made no complaints of such arrangements as long as it is made sure that the orphan has no relative alive and that all the rules of the agreement are fulfilled. These orphans are often adopted at a young age, marked, and when they become of age, they serve as food suppliers until the day they die.

Normally vampires only have two food suppliers, three at most, but not Draco Malfoy. He is a vampire of status and influence; of power and wealth. Of course, he can't settle with only two, or three at that matter. No, he has to have more than these 'normal' vampires. Unlike most vampires, Draco Malfoy cast away his food suppliers in their twenties, thirties at the latest. He can't have himself drinking blood from some old body. He will not dignify himself to that, after all, he is a Malfoy. In the last century, he probably had more than a hundred food suppliers. Does he remember them all? Of course not, they're purpose is to serve and not be remembered.

A few days ago, he cast away another food supplier and here he was, at an orphanage again, looking for another. This is probably one of the closest interactions he will ever have with one of his food supplier. Draco stepped into the room full of selected candidates. They ranged in age from the youngest of two to the oldest of seven.

With his cold presence and even colder eyes, the children turned away, whimpering, looking as though they were about to cry. Some cuddled close with each other, unwilling to part.

Disgust, was how Draco is feeling right now. Pathetic, these bunch.

Under Draco's intensive glare and foul mood, one of them started to cry and soon almost all of the younger kids started to cry.

Draco's eye twitched. He hated people that cry, they are weak, pathetic, and the only thing they know how to do is cry. Draco snarled. What a bunch of trash.

A little boy, no older than two, started to wail like a siren. Picking him up back the collar of his shirt, Draco bought him to his eye level.

"Shut up." Draco said slowly, in a low voice. This is why he hates children.

That only made it worse. The boy cried even harder than before, if it was even possible. What is wrong with this kid? Did he not understand what Draco just said? He figured he needs to express it in a more comprehensible way.

Bam.

A red book collided with Draco's head. It didn't hurt, but it is, however, very irritating and today was definitely not one of Draco's good days. Draco's murderous eyes wandered to owner of those naughty hands.

"Let him go!" The owner of those naughty hands said. He was a small boy, barely two and a half feet tall and quite skinny; he was probably three years old, four at best.

Draco dropped the crying boy and instead picks up the boy with messy black hair and already impaired eyes.

Draco didn't say anything. He just glared at the boy and the boy glared back trying to match Draco's intensity. Too bad he failed miserably, but that didn't mean he backed down either. No one can match Draco's intensity, after all, it took centuries to perfect.

Their eyes locked, challengingly. It was then that Draco realized that he was competing with a kid, how foolish of him. It was good that he realized so soon.

Draco let his hands go, and the boy fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Draco smirked. A satisfied smirk. He turned to walk out.

"Harry Potter." The boy shouted, pointing his finger at Draco. "My name is Harry Potter! Remember that!"

Draco turned, taking a few steps closer to the boy. He bent down, clasping his hands around the boy's neck.

"And you can call me 'Master'."

He had chosen.

* * *

"If I see you here one more time, I'll make it my personal task that you'll never be able to leave ever again!" growled Poppy, as she jabbed some cotton on Harry's cuts. 

Harry grinned sheepishly, but it got wiped off as soon as it came. "Ow. Be gentler!"

Poppy mumbled something that is incomprehensible. Harry was pretty sure he didn't want to know what it was either.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing big. I only destroyed a few bottles of stored blood." Harry sounded proud. For a six year old, he sure knows how to cause trouble.

"A few bottles? Make that a few hundred!" Growled Draco, from the doorway.

"It's not like you're going to miss them. You still have a jillion more stored." Harry countered.

"Since you don't think it's much, maybe I should replace it with your blood." Draco threatened. But it was an empty threat, and Harry knows that. Until he becomes of age, Draco can't take his blood. This was the agreement between the wizardry world and the vampires.

"Hold still!" Poppy yelled, pulling Harry's other arm. "I still don't see how you got yourself injured."

"It's his fault!" Harry pointed accusingly.

"I am trying to be responsible and teaching you that there are always consequences for your action."

Poppy looked up. "So it's your fault that's he's here—again?!"

Seeing an opportunity to get Draco in trouble by one of the only person who has control over him, Harry added, "Yup. I only _knocked over_ a few bottles and he came in, roaring, and made all the bottles go pop! He made sure the glass shards hit me."

Poppy looked murderous.

"You!" Poppy referred to Draco, "Come here and put some more medicine on his cut while I get more supplies."

Draco decided to comply; after all, he did value his life. He was sure Poppy has some sort of potion stored up that can make the rest of his life very slow and painful. Of course the chance to issue some more revenge helped in his decision.

Poppy exited, but not without mumbling "Bunch of kids".

Draco smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, walking closer to Harry.

"Come here brat. I'll be _very_ gentle and help you clean up your cuts."

Harry backed up, but only to hit the wall. He looked around, for a way to escape. He'll live with these cuts, thank you. But, seeing as how he has nowhere escape, his eyes widen.

Damn. This is going to hurt.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Draco asked in a dangerous tone. 

"Apparently, that orphanage made a mistake and it is only recently that they found his relatives." Pansy informed.

"And it took them three years?" Draco asked mockingly. "What do I pay them for?"

"According to the agreements between our worlds—"

"Don't tell me that shit. I know what the agreement is."

"Then you should just give him back." Pansy said unmoved by Draco's anger. She has been with him for centuries, serving his every need.

Draco looked up at her. "You have been with me long enough. You should know. No one, absolutely no one takes what is already mine. This includes everything in this manor, and him."

'And me too.' Pansy thought silently. "Just give it up. You can't do anything to change it. There are no exceptions to the agreements."

Draco smirked. "If anyone can, I can. After all, with my one word, I can create chaos in the world. Imagine the world where, we vampires aren't as nice when we pick our food. Anyone that walks in front us is food. No matter whom they are. And you should know what happens to them after getting their blood sucked by a vampire, no matter how much it is."

Pansy nodded. "We have as much influence over them, as they have over us. You can't just start a—war just because you refuse to give Harry to them."

Draco shakes his head. "You got it all wrong. It doesn't matter who it is. No one is allowed to take away my things, until I throw them away."

Pansy knows how possessive Draco gets with his things, even if he hates it, he will never let anyone take it because it's his. Unless he throws it away, unless he doesn't want them anymore, they are bounded to him. She isn't completely sure of what happened, but rumors have it that it involved someone's death.

Draco got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door. "I'll be out late tonight."

"Are you going to the ministry?"

Draco's silent answer was all too familiar. His absence from the room left only Pansy and Draco's unfinished bottle of blood. Draco refuse to suck on anyone's neck for blood, so Poppy and the rest of the staff have to extract the blood and store it for him. It wasn't all that abnormal actually. It's getting more and more popular nowadays.

Pansy gaze at the bottle, for some unknown reason, she felt the urge to break the bottle onto the floor and watch the thick crimson blood spread, staining whatever is in its way.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day, in the afternoon, did Draco come back. The common stereotypes of vampires doesn't apply to Draco, it doesn't apply to more than ninety five percent of the vampire population. Only for extremely weak vampires are these stereotypes true. Vampires have almost the same powers as the wizards, just some differences here and there. 

Pansy was waiting for him in his studies. It took a lot longer than she had expected and this usually means that there were compromises.

"Fucking ministry." Draco cussed, the minute he entered the room.

"Didn't go too well?"

Draco gave her the are-you-retarded look.

"Right."

"Go tell Harry to pack up."

Even though she knew that Draco can't change the age-old agreements, she didn't expect him to waste nearly twenty-four hours and getting nowhere. With Draco's personality, he always manages to get things his way.

Draco cussed again. "I didn't come back empty-handed of course. Once he turns sixteen, he comes back to him. He'll spend ten yours with his so called blood-relatives. Until then, I am to cut all contacts from him."

Pansy studied Draco. She could pretty much decipher his train of thoughts at the moment and she didn't like how it is turning out. Usually when Draco doesn't get his way with things, he'll do something crazy and out of line.

And the worst thing he could possibly do –

Pansy gasped. "Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shouted, hoping to sound stern. "You are not to go anywhere near that boy until he is sent to his relatives!"

Draco looked up with a smirk. "Really now, do you think I'll heed your advice? I wonder how mad the ministry will be, I'll love to see those old bags get a heart attack. But then again, we all know it's just for show. They don't really care about what happens to these brats, as long as they are safe. Don't you agree? It's funny how human nature is like that."

"In that case, then you have no reason to mark him. It's against the agreements to do such a thing! You can't mark him yet. He's only six years old!"

"But it'll definitely be amusing. Not only that, I'll make that boy remember who he belongs do. I'll make him hate me if that's what it takes to embed my image into that brain of his. I'll make sure that every single day for the next ten years; he remembers that he will return to serve me and that he will never escape."

Pansy stayed silent.

"Serving me is his only purpose in life, just like the others. I will make them all remember who they really belong to."

* * *

_. . . Ten years later . . ._

He'll turn sixteen tonight and tomorrow—he'll be returned to that place he left. Every night he will be reminded of where he belongs from the burning of the mark on his neck and every night he remembered what he left behind.

Many would have thought that in the pitiful life of a food supplier, these ten years with blood relatives would be the best years he will experience in the rest of his life. But that wasn't true. Neither did he wish to return to that place. That, left no alternative, he knew no other place he could be at.

Looking out the window from his bedpost to the moon tainted with red, Harry started a mental countdown. One minute till he turns sixteen, eight hours still he goes back, ten years until he is thrown away, an eternity of being a servant, and never till freedom.

Zero. Harry flinched. He gasped for breath, but made sure to make no sound. His hand clutched onto his bed sheets, hoping to ease the pain. But the pain grew and soon he was on his sides, clutching to himself, with his teeth clenched. A thousand needles pierced his skin and lit it on fire.

A few minutes later, the pain resided and his breath came to a normal pace again.

"Happy Birthday Harry. You're sixteen now." Harry whispered to himself through the cold sweat.

Free from one grasp, only to be thrown into another.

* * *

He hasn't been here for more than ten minutes, before insults started to be exchange already. 

"Still a bastard, aren't you?" Harry challenged, meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco's smirk stayed in its place, but his hands flew up towards Harry's neck and pushed him against the walls. His breath drew closer to Harry's neck. The scars from his mark were still there.

"That'll be _master_, to you." Draco whispered, before he attacked. Like a predator hunting his prey, Draco sucked Harry's blood without holding back.

Harry inhaled sharply and unknowingly, slammed his eyes shut. This was only the second time he had his blood sucked, the first time was when he got his mark. It was no different than the first time. Just more binding chains adding to the many that's already on him.

Draco pulled away, satisfied.

Unwilling to back down, but unable to escape, he met those binding silver eyes of—

_His Master._

* * *

Phew. Finally done with the first chapter. xD The first chapter seem a bit more – er- angsty and darky. But the next few chapters will be much lighter and humorous. I just wanted to establish the role that Food Suppliers are put in. And more plot is going to be put revealed later on xP Please review and tell me what you think. And was the ending a bit rushed? I'm thinking of adjusting it. 

_Ayumiii_


End file.
